Many systems for balancing rotorcraft blades exist that utilize weights. However, existing systems for balancing rotorcraft blades require securing the systems to the blade utilizing components that extend into and/or through outer skins or other outwardly located layers of the blade. In some cases, holes are formed in the outer skins to accommodate fasteners that extend through the outer skins. In other cases, access doors to the systems for balancing the blade similarly require breaks and/or discontinuities in the outer skins and/or outer mold line of the blade. The breaks and/or discontinuities in the outer skins and/or outer mold line of the blade generally tend to promote premature erosion and/or cracking of the material due to stress concentrations and/or increases in collisions with particulate matter such as sand. Further, many systems for balancing rotorcraft blades are not easily accessible after the blade is fully constructed, sometimes requiring overly destructive disassembly to access and/or adjust the systems for balancing the blade.